Discretion part II
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: long awaited sequel to discretion but can be read alone : yeah...shameless smut XD...WARNING Man on man...seriously...be warned XD


Title: Discretion part II

Does this even need an explanation? Shameless smut XD

"Mmhmm." John sighed, arching into Red's warm touches. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

HB growled, forgoing carefulness and ripping the shirt right off of John. The human gasped at the slight pain of the fabric being shredded off him and then arched into the hand that immediately replaced the fabric, mapping out his chest. HB yanked off his own black shirt and then attacked John's mouth, his hot tongue delving happily into John's mouth, sliding over every tooth and toying with John's tongue. John moaned, the sound coming out as a wet pop. He reached up, tracing his hands over the grooves of skin the muscles on HB's torso made. They tensed at the touch, rippling with pleasure as a growling groan made the demon's chest rumble.

The hands that had previously been mapping over every inch of John's torso suddenly disappeared and John looked down, confused and then smiled at the clinking sounds of Red's belt buckle. John dropped his hands and swiftly dropped his own pants. He gasped heatedly as Red's leather trousers dropped to the floor, letting his hard manhood spring free. Red's manhood was dark red, purple at the tip and well…huge. John gulped and shook as a shiver of anticipation and fear riddled down his spine. He already knew it was going to hurt…bad. At least at first. HB stood back, cocking his head and surveying John's shaking, blushing figure.

"Those too." He pointed to John's boxers, a wet spot already forming on the front. John smiled and swiftly pulled them down, stepping out of them and trying to suppress his groan as his half-hard cock hit the cold air of their room. He backed up against the wall and gazed at Red from underneath his lashes.

"Come and get me then." He murmured. And that was all Red needed. He lunged forward, slamming John roughly against the wall and attacked his mouth, both hands going down to kneed John's ass. John groaned, gyrating backwards against those lovely hands, one hard with calluses and the other hard from being made of stone. Both were deliciously warm. Red bit his bottom lip playfully, not hard enough to draw blood but still hard enough to bring forth a surprised yelp from John. One hand left John's backside and Red spit into it, before returning it to John's backside.

John moaned, a neck muscle going as Red slid his finger into his tight hole. It wriggled inside and the human breathed in hard, a small breathy groan escaping. Red could barely stand it. But as much as he wanted to just slam into that lovely body writhing between him and a wall, he knew he had to prepare the little human first…and prepare him well. His tail lashed impatiently and that gave him a sudden idea.

John watched as HB flicked his tail over his shoulder and presented it to John.

"Suck." He commanded in his low, baritone voice and John happily complied.

HB could have come right there with the tight suction of John's mouth around his tail. His cock twitched agitatedly, the vein going almost black. He pulled his tail out of John's mouth with a wet pop and then slithered it down John's body, trying not to wipe off any of the precious saliva.

John whined, arching against Red as the tip of his lover's tail entered him, wriggling like a snake down his tight passage way. He took a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles around the tail but the wriggling wasn't helping at all. Then, the tip of that tail brushed something wonderful and John saw stars. He cock twitched, trapped between his body and Red's and he grunted in frustration. Just a little movement and he would have it!

Then, Red's hands returned to his upper thighs and hitched him up against the wall. John grunted as his back scraped against the wall and he knew he'd be bruised and a little bloody after this…not that he cared at the moment with that delicious sliding of two bodies on his cock. His cock was trapped between his belly and Red's chest and he wriggled, trying to relieve the pressure. The tail rubbed that spot again and John gripped Red's shoulders hard, kissing his horn stumps and grunting in frustration and pleasure.

Red's cock rested against his hole where the tail was still wriggling and John feebly tried to bounce a little from his spot on the wall. "Please?" he almost sobbed. He was so damned close.

Red laughed low in his throat and the vibrations in his chest was all John needed. He came with a cry and a hard bite to Red's pointed ear. Red jumped, not expecting the sudden spurt of white fluid on his face nor the bite to his ear.

"Already?" he grunted, feeling the contractions around his tail before John finally loosened.

"Shut up and fuck me." John panted from his perch, absently kissing Red's forehead.

Red smiled, reached up to kiss John's mouth before thrusting forward and carefully into John's channel.

John couldn't help but cry out as he was stretched further. Red's warm, thick cock inched in slowly, John being slowly inched down the wall onto the cock until he was almost eye level with Red.

"Move." John grunted and Red complied. John saw stars as Red's cock hit his prostrate with every thrust. His limp sex hardened again as he rode Red. His back scraped up and down the wall as Red slid him up and down on the burning manhood.

Red's grunts and breathing became heavier as he felt the end coming. "God, god god." He chanted under his breath and John knew he wasn't praying. John whimpered and moaned along with HB as his cock was squeezed deliciously between his belly and HB's abs.

"Ah, ah, ah!" John suddenly clenched around Red subconsciously and he heard Red's breathing almost stop as he jerked sharply. A low roar rumbled in Red's chest and came out as a loud proclamation of,

"John!" as he came. John felt the long hot spurts coat his insides. That feeling of fullness and warmth spreading through his lower abdomen sent him to his own orgasm and he came for the third time in two hours, spurting white over his and HB's chests.

Red groaned as the contractions around him milked his over sensitive cock and he shivered, his hands clenching around John's thighs. John laid his head on Red's shoulder, his breathing shallow.

Red gently pulled out of John and John whimpered quietly, pressing his hips into Red's at the sudden emptiness. He shook off a shiver as the warm cum dripped out of him like a little river.

Red tottered away from the wall and carried John to their bed, made out of a truck bed, and laid down, John atop him. He didn't even bother cleaning them off. He just pulled a sheet over them and stroked John's back as if he were one of the demon's cats.

"Wall sex?" mumbled John. "Like we haven't done that before." He grinned, closing his eyes.

Red pressed as kiss into John's head. "And what exactly haven't we done?" came Red's sleepy retort.

John chuckled. "Good point." He snuggled into Red's warm, smooth chest. "Love you." He muttered before drifting off.

Red just grunted, halfway asleep already. He smiled dreamily before going completely out. Sometimes, he decided, it paid to be discrete.


End file.
